


Broadening Cultural Horizens

by LadyIvy



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy/pseuds/LadyIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Get Fraser Laid community on LJ.</p><p>My prompt</p><p>62. Fraser/Kowalski - Ray finds out that Fraser never saw a porn movie. He decides that this is absolutely necessary for every man’s education and spontaneously changes the TV-program to adult entertainment. Fraser is turned on, but too timid to admit at first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broadening Cultural Horizens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Get Fraser Laid community on LJ.
> 
> My prompt
> 
> 62\. Fraser/Kowalski - Ray finds out that Fraser never saw a porn movie. He decides that this is absolutely necessary for every man’s education and spontaneously changes the TV-program to adult entertainment. Fraser is turned on, but too timid to admit at first.

“This sucks, Fraser.”

“Well, I can certainly understand how frustrated you must feel-“

“Fraser, it is all your fault that I have a broken ankle, and again, let me say, BROKEN ANKLE, something which, by the way, you do NOT have, so excuse me if I tell you that you have no idea how frustrated I feel right now.”

“Ah, well, I suppose that technically, no, I cannot know how frustrated you are as I have never had a broken ankle but I do have some experience with injury causing temporary infirmity and-“

“Fraser. Enough. Thank you for getting me home, up the stairs, and on my couch, now hand me the remote and you can go away.”

“Well, since you obviously cannot effectively balance on the crutches the hospital issued with your wrist-“

“Again, whose fault is it that I got a sprained wrist to go with my broken ankle? Anyone?”

“Ray, I did not drag you out the window after me. You followed completely of your own accord, and I do not feel that this sniping is called for.”

“Fraser, the guy had a gun. Something you do not have. Of course I followed you out the window, I thought he was going to shoot you when you caught up with him. You failed to let me in on the plan, which was to fall ON the guy – which by the way meant you had a soft landing and did NOT break your ankle, or sprain your wrist, or get any number of other, what did you call ‘em, assorted injuries. I jumped out the window in total ignorance of said plan, which meant I did not get a soft landing; I landed on concrete, which from three stories up really hurts. I am tired, I am in pain, and the pills the doc gave me aren’t doing shit-“

“Language, Ray!”

“Shut up, I do not want to hear it. I want you to hand me the remote so I can change the channel from whatever it is that you put on that looks totally boring, and leave me alone so I can get on with the plan of making Ray feel better by watching TV.”

“How are you going to move to the bed, or for that matter the bathroom, if you can’t use the crutches effectively? And I still fail to see how watching TV in your own home is any different from watching TV in the hospital, which is where you should be tonight. Checking yourself out AMA was not a prudent thing to do. I cannot in good conscience leave you to your own devices in this condition.”

“I can sleep on the couch. And while it is highly unlikely I will need to use the can before you come back in the morning, you can grab me a bucket from under the sink and leave it on the floor. And watching TV in the privacy of my own home, with cable and the choices you got with cable, and more importantly the privacy to enjoy the choices you got with cable is totally different from being in a hospital. Just be grateful that it was my left wrist I sprained, or I’d really be pissed at you.”

“Ray, I confess I do not understand what you are trying to say. And I have apologized, though I still maintain that I am not at fault-“

“Frase. Hand me the remote. I am going to turn on the Playboy channel, and me and my right hand are going to take my mind off of things, capisce?”

“The... Playboy channel, Ray?”

“Yeah, you know, porn.”

“Porn?”

“What? I mean, yeah, I can’t see the great white north being a great place to get quality porn, but you been in Chicago for years. Not to mention you’ve talked about that training camp place when you were starting with the Mounties. You must have seen porn.”

“You are referring to the Depot?”

“Yeah, the Depot. I remember when I was at the academy pretty much everyone had at least one tape to share, since all the training and tests and stuff meant you were mostly too wiped to think about making the effort to do the dating thing. And you said the Depot place was live in which makes it worse. You didn’t even have the option of going to a bar and picking up chicks, even if you had the energy, which if your training was anything like the academy you wouldn’t have. Well, we are talking about you. You probably would have been up for it, if you were in the habit of going to bars and picking up chicks, which I cannot see you ever doing. But you guys must have done something for entertainment; are you telling me Canadians don’t have skin flicks?”

“Well, while the training regime was certainly strenuous enough ensure the cadets... Skin flicks, Ray?”

“Porn, Fraser. Porn.”

“Ah. I do not recall anything of that nature being present at the barracks where I stayed during my tenure at the Depot.”

…

“Have you ever even seen porn?”

“Ah...”

“I do not believe this. I realize that you are Canadian, and a freak, but you are also a guy, and a cop of sorts. How can you not have seen porn? Sit down.”

“Ray, I do-“

“Sit down on the couch, Fraser. It is past time you got educated on the wide range of entertainment options available to guys living in a cosmo…cosmo...”

“Cosmopolitan, Ray?”

“Yeah, one of those cities. So park it.”

…

“Fraser, sit down on the couch. You didn’t want to leave me alone anyway, right? Well, I’m not arguing about that any more. You’ll be right here in case I need anything.”

“…I think you should stretch your leg out on the sofa; the elevation should help alleviate any swelling and-“

“Fine, sit in the chair then, but sit down and be quiet or I swear I will get up off this couch and kick you in the head.”

…

“There, now hand me the remote. Here we go. Welcome to the wonderful world of porn, Fraser.”

…

“So what do you think?”

…

“Well? I know it’s not Oscar-like acting, but you got to admit it has its attractions.”

…

“Fraser, you okay over there? Fraser?”

“I am quite well, Ray.”

“You sure, ‘cause you don’t look fine.”

“…I…I…”

“You know what, Frase, I know what your problem is. You got too many layers on. You made sure I was all comfortable over here in sweats and a tee shirt, and there you are over there sitting in your uniform. Take off the jacket; you’ll feel better.”

“I am perfectly fine the way I am, Ray, I assure you.”

“Frase, you have got to be broiling in that thing; my thermostat’s busted and it has got to be close to 80 degrees in here. Take off the damn wool already.”

“Ray…Ray, I believe I should remain dressed in case someone comes to the door. You are obviously in no shape to greet visitors and-“

“You have a shirt on under the serge. I know you do, I’ve seen you without the jacket before, remember? I even wore one of those uniforms once. You will be perfectly decent to greet anyone who might drop by. Though since I am not exactly known for my sweetness and light routine when I am laid up, I can’t think who else but a freak like you would want to spend time in my company right now. Besides, it’s after 10PM; any sane person is already at home thinking it’s too late to go for a visit. Now take it off before you broil to death.”

…

“Fraser, are you blushing?”

“Of course not, Ray.”

“Then you are overheating ‘cause you are wearing clothes meant for 20 below zero weather and it is 100 degrees hotter than that in here, so take off the jacket before you fall over already.”

…

“There you go. That has got to be better. Don’t you feel better now? Hey, where are you going?”

“You are quite correct that it is rather warm in here, I am going to get a glass of water. Would you like something to drink?”

“A beer would be great.”

“The medication you are on precludes that as an option. I would be happy to bring you a glass of water also.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever. Just hurry up, ‘cause it’s finally getting to the good parts. Stupid playboy channel has to try to pretend to have a story, when anyone knows that plot is not the point of porn … That’s great, thanks, just put it on the table for now.”

…

“Frase, you are a door, not a window, put the glass down and move out of the way.”

“Ray, what are you…”

“What? What did you think I meant earlier when I said I would be more pissed if it was my right wrist that was damaged?”

…

“Okay, see, now you are blushing. This is the whole point of the exercise, Fraser. You watch porn, you get turned on, you whack off, and you feel better. Nature’s pain killer.”

…

“WHAT?”

“I am not injured, Ray.”

“You can beat off just to feel good in general, Frase.”

…

“What is it? You are totally killing the mood, here. Can you honestly tell me this does not do it for you? I mean, look at the TV. You got Miss 36D there hanging half off the bed moaning and groaning, bouncing around and doing a real good job of pretending to get off on the way she is being pounded by that guy’s swizzle stick, a guy whose face you cannot even see since that is totally not the point of porn and-“

“Ray…”

“Fraser, sit down and be quiet. Me and my right hand are enjoying ourselves.”

…

“Now what is it?”

…

“Do not make me get up and go over there. What is it now?”

“You…”

“Yeah, me what?”

“You, ah, you…”

“Spit it out already.”

“You don’t seem bothered or inhibited by the fact that you are not in the aforementioned privacy of your own home.”

“Ah four… You want to repeat that in English?”

“You had said earlier that you wanted privacy for your planned evening’s entertainment, and I was referring to the fact that you are not, in fact, in private.”

“What do you mean, I’m not private? Is there a camera here I don’t know about? What are you talking about?”

“I am here, Ray.”

“So? You are not in the same category as random nurses, little old ladies taking a late night walk down the hall with their strollers, or the orderlies who come in to mop the floor. Let me guess, you never did a circle jerk, either?”

“A circle…”

“Yeah, where you and a bunch of your guy friends all get together and whack off at the same time.”

…

“Right. Color me so not surprised. Look, are you finding the porn, which out of the goodness of my heart I have shared with you, to be doing it for you or not?”

“Doing it for me…”

“Are you turned on, or not?”

“Turned on?”

“Are you hard? Do you have a woody? I can see the lips moving from here, Fraser. An erection? Do you have an erection from watching the porn?”

…

“Okay, that is definitely a blush ladies and gentlemen. I will take that to be a yes. So sit back down, open those circus pants of yours and be entertained already.”

…

“What is it now? You are supposed to be watching the screen, which is over there.”

“Ray…”

…

“Ray…”

“Once again with the need to spit it out.”

“Ray, it is not the totally improbable interactions on the TV that…”

“That what?”

“I think I should heed your earlier request and leave you alone. I can come back first thing-“

“No way, Fraser. You started this conversation with me; you are damn well going to finish it with me. Now, it isn’t the TV that what?”

…

“That got you hard? Is that what you are trying to tell me here? You got a woody, and it isn’t the porn that got you that way?”

…

“That’s what you’re trying to say, isn’t it?”

“Ray…”

“Admit it, Fraser, it was seeing me, with my hand in my pants and on my cock that got you all hot and bothered. It isn’t the temperature, it isn’t the porn; it’s me.”

“Yes, Ray. I’m so sorry. I never-“

“Frase, do I look upset over here?”

…

“Fraser?”

“Actually, Ray, you look…what are you doing?”

“You got like, perfect eyesight, Frase, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you are pushing your sweatpants down and stroking…”

“Yeah, that would be what I am doing. It is getting to you, Frase? That’s not a blush anymore, that’s what we call a flush, that’s you getting all hot for me… Turn off the TV. I got something you seem to like a whole lot better.”

…

“That’s it, you can come closer. You like what you’re seeing?”

“Yes, Ray. I very much like what I am seeing.”

“Open your pants. Open ‘em up, I want to see you. I want to see you hard for me. Touch yourself, Fraser. Touch yourself like I’m touching me. Let me see…”

…

“That’s right. Let me see. You can watch me, live action porn going on right here on the couch, all for you. Show me what you got, show me-“

“Ray, I need…”

“…What do you need, Fraser? Tell me what you want. … You gotta say it for me.”

…

“Come on, you can do it. … Tell me what you want.”

“I want to touch…”

“You want to touch me? Is that it?”

*moan*

“Yeah, that’s it. Go for it, touch me…”

“Ray…Please, Ray, your hand…”

“Yeah, I got it. You gotta get up a little; the angle ain’t right with you sitting on the floor. Kneel next to me, or stand up and bend over or something… I can’t reach…that’s it. I got you…that feel good?”

*MOAN*

“Oh yeah, that’s the way. … Come on, now. Come with me. Come with me.”

“RAY!”

“FRASER!”

*Pant*

*Pant*

*Pant*

“Ray?”

“Yeah, Fraser?”

“I believe in the future when we are alone you should call me Ben.”

*Laugh* “I am so down with that. Hey, at least now you can say you’ve seen porn.”

“Very true. However, I believe that I will not be needing to resort to such a contrivance as a means of stimulation in the future.”

“Na, I think in the future I can give you all the stimulation you need.”


End file.
